1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to climbing devices, in particular to a folding step system, and more particularly to a folding step system for mounting on the tailgate of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various climbing devices, such as steps, ladders and ramps, are commonly used for ascending and descending. For example, the beds of pickup trucks are typically elevated to heights which make them difficult or awkward to step into directly from a ground surface. This inconvenience is exascerbated when a load must be carried for deposit into or removal from a pickup truck bed.
Animals can also have difficulty ascending into or descending from pickup truck beds. For example, dogs sometimes sustain injuries to their legs by leaping towards the open back ends of the pickup truck beds and striking the open tailgates. The risks of such injuries can be greater when the pickup truck and the ground surface are slippery from precipitation, mud, etc.
These problems have previously been addressed by providing pickup trucks with folding ramps, ladders and steps. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the Pollock U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,382; the Holden U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,369; the Archer U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,941; the Peacock U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,876; the Dundley U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,304; and the Morton U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,842. However, none of these devices includes the advantages and features of the present invention.